Arms Wide Open
by Some Hearts
Summary: Jack's reaction and coping during Angela's pregnancy.  Set in season 6.


Disclaimer: I don't own bones or Creed

_Well I just heard the news today __  
><em>_It seems my life is going to change_

"Pregnant!" Jack said breathlessly"are you sure?" The room around him seemed to stand still as Angela stared at him her brown eyes wide with excitement. She smiled brightly nodding.

"Positive" she laughed "it was definitely positive."

His mouth hung slightly open, his heart pounding wildly against her chest. Moments of silence pass her smile slowly fading. She twisted her fingers nervously trying to read his expression. She swallowed hard getting out her seat. She hugged her chest pacing back and forth.

"This is what you wanted right, I mean I know it's a little soon but...I thought you wanted kids?" Angela asked her voice breaking slightly.

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray __  
><em>_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

Jack squeezed his eyes shut taking in a deep breath. _Lord help me_ he thought placing his face in his palms. Tears burned the back of his eyes a small smile spreading across his face. "Oh my god" he laughed "we're having a baby!"

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_Under the sunlight __  
><em>_Welcome to this place __  
><em>_I'll show you everything __  
><em>_With arms wide open __  
><em>_With arms wide open __  
><em>  
>He leaped up and gathered her in his arms planting sloppy kisses on her lips. She laughed as he spun her around. He stopped suddenly dropping to his knees placing a cautious hand on her stomach. A father, he was going to be father.<p>

_Well I don't know if I'm ready __  
><em>_To be the man I have to be_

Months passed almost to quickly for him to keep up with. In between holding her hair back when she got sick and running out in the middle of night for every ridiculous craving she had, he managed to build a nursery. It wasn't long before it was overflowing in toys, clothes and gadgets that promised to make parenthood a breeze. Every day her stomach grew his anxiety and fears growing with it. Two weeks before her due date her water broke.

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side __  
><em>_We stand in awe, we've created life _

27 hours of screaming and tears and his hand getting squeezed so hard he swore his bones were broken. Their son entered the world wailing, purple and covered in blood. The moment that Jack saw him everything melt away, the whole world seemed to stop. That tiny being was his, his son. Their son, half of her, half of him, their love, their bodies created this little life. He met Angela's eyes, hers filled with tears.

He bent down kissing her intensely. "I love you" he whispered kissing her again. Then their son was placed on her chest. They both smiled their fingers intertwined.

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_Under the sunlight __  
><em>_Welcome to this place __  
><em>_I'll show you everything __  
><em>_With arms wide open __  
><em>_Now everything has changed __  
><em>_I'll show you love __  
><em>_I'll show you everything __  
><em>_With arms wide open __  
><em>_With arms wide open __  
><em>_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah__  
><em>_With arms wide open..wide open _

After his son was washed and checked over and Angela was sleeping soundly, the nurse place the baby in his opened arms. His tiny body wrapped in thin blue blanket, thin wisps of dark hair were curling out from under a matching blue hat. His gray eyes opened wide looking up at Jack.

"Hi" he whispered love swelling deep in his chest. "Hi there my little soccer player, I'm your dad."

_If I had just one wish __  
><em>_Only one demand__  
><em>_I hope he's not like me __  
><em>_I hope he understands __  
><em>_That he can take this life __  
><em>_And hold it by the hand __  
><em>_And he can greet the world __  
><em>_With arms wide open... _

He rocked the chair gently back and forth. A dull ache was beginning to develop in his arm from the unusual weight. . The whole hospital had settled into an eerie silence. "I promise you" he said softly "anything you want, anything you want to be is yours." He silently promised himself he would never be his father. He would never take off weeks at a time leaving his child to be cared for by an assortment of nannies, housekeepers and chefs. And not being there when it's too late. He would never force his son into anything he didn't want to do. Anything his son wanted to be he would support no matter what. "I love you my little soccer player. You're best thing that ever happened to me." 

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_Under the sunlight __  
><em>_Welcome to this place __  
><em>_I'll show you everything __  
><em>_With arms wide open __  
><em>_Now everything has changed __  
><em>_I'll show you love __  
><em>_I'll show you everything __  
><em>_With arms wide open __  
><em>


End file.
